Schmidt Scout
| altername = Scout | price = $2750 | origin = | ammotype = | rateoffire = 48 RPM | weightloaded = 3.3 kg | projectileweight = 8 g | muzzlevelocity = 2800 | muzzleenergy = 2200 J | used = Counter-Terrorists Terrorists | reloadtime = 2.0 s 2.9 s | firemodes = Bolt action | Magazine_capacity = 10 / 90 | Movement_speed = 260 220 (zoomed) | Rangemodifier = 0.98 | Hotkey = B-4-2 | Entity = weapon_scout |Magazine_cost = $80 |Water=Yes }} The Schmidt Scout is a sniper rifle featured in every game of the ''Counter-Strike'' series prior to Global Offensive, where it is replaced by the SSG 08. Overview The Steyr Scout is a modern scoped bolt-action rifle manufactured by Steyr Mannlicher and chambered primarily for 7.62 NATO (.308 Winchester), although other caliber options are offered commercially. It is intended to fill the role of a versatile, lightweight all-around rifle. Apart from the barrel and action, it is made primarily of polymers and is designed to be accurate to at least 300–400 meters. The Steyr Scout is also available in 5.56 NATO (.223 Remington), .243 Winchester, .376 Steyr and 7mm-08 Remington. In the Counter-Strike series, the Steyr Scout is named Schmidt Scout, and often simply referred as Scout by the majority of players as so called by the weapon's entity name. The name change is likely due to copyright reasons as Steyr is a brand name. In Condition Zero and Deleted Scenes, the Scout model is based on the Steyr Scout Elite. In Source, the first-person model appears to be that of the first-generation Steyr Scout, distinguishable by how the scope is mounted towards the front of the rifle. The Schmidt Scout is chambered with 7.62x51mm NATO. The Scout is a cheap sniper rifle option available to both teams. This weapon is not available in Assassination mode. In fact, this is the only weapon that cannot be purchased by either team in Assassination. The primarily advantage of this weapon is increased mobility when wielding, which increases the user's speed from 250 to 260 units per seconds (that is, faster than the pistols, the SMGs and even the knife), making it an excellent weapon when fast mobility is needed for escaping from enemies or exploding bombsites. Another advantage of this weapon is that it's fairly cheap to purchase. A team who won a pistol round can quickly afford this weapon if that player wishes to use sniper rifle on early rounds until they can afford a superior sniper rifle such as the Magnum Sniper Rifle. It also has high accuracy, even when unscoped which minimally affects the accuracy (although not reliable tactics to do so). The user may carry 100 rounds in total (that is 10 rounds already in the weapon and 90 rounds in reserve),and due to slow rate of fire, it's very unlikely for the player to run out of the ammo. Finally, this weapon is quiet, which makes it an excellent choice for stealth minded players who wish to attack enemies at longer ranges without being detected. The disadvantage of this weapon is mainly damage per shot. This weapon does not deal enough damage to kill a full health enemy in one shot; 2 shots are required, except if you hit a headshot,which requires the player to be skillful in order to hit one. Additionally,it is a bolt-action rifle,meaning that the player is required to chamber another round after firing,leaving the player vulnerable in that duration. That makes hitting a moving target difficult to do especially when the enemy is aware of Scout's presence and the player wishes to hit the target's head. When unzoomed, the crosshair does not appear. With the aforementioned disadvantage making this weapon a risky choice for head on attacks, the player is advised to use hit and run tactics while maintaining stealth to be effective, and if possible,continued ability to score headshots. Despite it's high accuracy, it's not comparable to AWP's accuracy. In games prior to Counter-Strike: Source, the player is required to be in crouched position in order to have near-perfect accuracy at extreme ranges, which will reduce the mobility advantage of this weapon. In Source however, the accuracy has been increased so crouching is not needed at longer ranges. But,it has increased reload time as the user will cock the bolt after inserting a new magazine. Properties Tactics * Use this sniper rifle when low on money and in a situation where one must engage targets at long ranges. ** Hit and run tactics can be used with this weapon but only at long ranges. ** A Night Hawk .50C is a good sidearm for Scout users. Use the Scout to engage enemies at a range and switch to the Desert Eagle should an enemy get too close, especially with its one-hit headshot. Furthermore, if a bullet from a Scout hits but doesn't kill a target, the Desert Eagle can finish off the target within a few shots (A single hit sometimes). * Switch to the Scout if you need to run, for you can run a little faster while wielding the Scout than you could while wielding any other weapon, including pistols and the knife. Due to this, the weapon is very ideal in continuously firing bullets at targets while strafing (moving left and right), making enemies frustrated in hitting the user. ** Using this as a frontline combat weapon is NOT recommended, unless you are good at scoring headshots, or you have some teammates to weaken and distract your foes. ** The Schmidt Scout has an advantage if an enemy player is at a very long range and if he is not armed with a sniper rifle. However, beware of experienced players that are armed with weapons like the CV-47 that can kill you instantly with a headshot. * Scoring headshots is easier with this weapon due to its scope and accuracy. ** Prior to Source, the Scout requires its user to steady their weapon and crouch to be accurate. In Source, however, the Scout is more accurate, so users don't have always to crouch at long range to score headshots. The potential range issues found in earlier games are also eliminated. * Go for headshots if enemies are distracted by your teammates, when the enemy is unaware of your presence, or you are supporting your team from a distance. ** Working with other team members is a good idea. You can use scout to pick off wounded enemies. If your opponents' health is below 75, one shot from the Scout should do enough damage to kill. ** If you do hit an enemy player with the Scout but that player survives and retreats, it is possible to either rush into the position of the opponent, unless you suspect he is moving back to other groups of opposing team members, or throw an HE Grenade to finish them off. Appearances Counter-Strike Beta= The Scout appeared in the following maps: *Jail: In the armory in the Terrorist spawn area, accessed by destroying the vent. *Trinity: In the bedroom of the house near the Counter-Terrorist spawn area. |-|Condition Zero= In the Tour of Duty, the Schmidt Scout kill challenge appears in: The following bots use the Schmidt Scout as their main weapon: *Counter-Terrorists: **Eddie: Cost 2 (w/ ES Five-seven *Terrorists: **Weasel: Easy **Splinter: Fair Bots that prefer the Magnum Sniper Rifle may buy this rifle if they are low on funds. |-|Deleted Scenes= The Schmidt Scout is used by Counter-Terrorist NPCs in Recoil (notably used by the Delta Force Sniper), Secret War, Building Recon, DrugLab, Downed Pilot, and Rise Hard, with the capability of gibbing Terrorists they kill with the rifle. The Scout the player can use has notably higher damage than its multiplayer version, generally able to kill enemies with one shot to the body. It is usable in the following missions: *Building Recon: On a bed right before the sniper area. *DrugLab: On a table in the house right after the cave. *Motorcade Assault: On a crate in the canal area, opposite of both the VIP and the entrance to the area. *Thin Ice: On a crate on the side of the ship, accessed by pushing a smaller box to it. *Downed Pilot: In the wreckage of the plane. The weapon is lost when the player is captured. *Rise Hard: In a locker in the security room. The weapon is lost when the player is captured. *Run!: The player starts the level with the weapon. The Schmidt Scout can also be seen behind the weapons counter in Counter Terrorist Training and in the helicopter in Recoil. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon ; Kill ; Miscellaneous Bugs * Although players cannot buy the Scout normally in Assassination maps, in Counter-Strike 1.5, the Scout can be bought by pressing 5 on the keyboard while in the rifle purchase menu. This has been fixed in Counter-Strike 1.6. Trivia * The Scout was first added in [[Counter-Strike Beta|beta 4.0 of Counter-Strike]]. * In Source, the viewer model of the Scout uses a long eye relief scope, meaning that the scope is mounted in a more foreward position (for better peripheral vision). However, in the world model and the icons, it uses a traditional scope that extends above the back of the bolt. * In Source, the HUD icon and the kill icon of the Scout is modeled after one with a shorter, 5-round magazine. * The Steyr Scout in the German version of Left 4 Dead 2 is a direct port of the Counter-Strike: Source version, though using a 15 round magazine instead of 10. * Even though the Scout is a bolt-action sniper rifle, the bolt animation is not shown in third-person in Source, unlike the Magnum Sniper Rifle. The user will simply fire the Scout without ever operating the bolt of the gun like in older versions. * The Sniper Rifle uses the Schmidt Scout hit sound in Team Fortress 2 - Trailer. External links *Steyr Scout at Wikipedia. ru:Scout